La Barrica de Amontillado
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Si no podia recuperar su corazón, al menos lo haría por orgullo. Le enseñara a ese aristocrata petulante que con Arthur Kirkland no se juega ... Regalo adelantado para LORENA MALFOY!


Hola! Como pudieron leer en el summary, esto es un regalo especial adelantado por el cumpleaños de **Lorena Malfoy** n_n *que es el próximo martes* Tuve que publicarlo hoy porque no podré entrar a FF hasta el siguiente fin de semana y para entonces ya seria muy tarde u.u –además así soy la primera kukuku-

**Felicidades mujer!** *le tira confeti* Espero que te guste, ya imaginaras lo que me costó escribirlo… Bueno en realidad no tanto como pensé, porque ya tenía planeado usar la historia con estos dos aunque no en _ese_ sentido -tú me entiendes- solo fue cuestión de hacer un par de cambios. Lamento no poderte haber hecho algo mejor, pero es que avisaste con muy poco de anticipación! Aun así aquí va, con todo mi aprecio *abraza* cofcof asi-puedo-pedirte-uno-cuando-sea-mi-cumple cofcof xD

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz podrá ser el dueño de Hetalia, pero Arthur me pertenece por derecho de uso muajajaja *se cae* El titulo así como un extracto de esta historia, son parte de la inigualable obra de **Edgar Allan Poe, **quien debe esta retorciéndose en su tumba por semejante atrevimiento de mi parte. Perdóname oh maestro de maestros! Pero la carne de fujoshi es _devil_ kukuku

**Advertencias: **Mi casi nulo conocimiento sobre vinos .-. Un Arthur despechado… creo que el resto es soportable. Si conoces el cuento original, sabras a que me refiero

_Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

><p>Las luces multicolores del exterior se colaban por el gran ventanal de la habitación, despertándolo. Parecía que el carnaval estaba en su máximo apogeo, pues llegaban hasta sus oídos el murmullo de la música, el bullicio y las risas a pesar de que su palacio se encontraba en lo alto de la colina.<p>

Los recuerdos de la semana anterior eran solo una sucesión de imágenes borrosas y confusas a causa del alcohol, la hierba y la esencia de varios cuerpos distintos que aun flotaba en la habitación, unido al del que ahora se encontraba recostado a su lado. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez para dirigirse a la palangana de agua sobre el tocador a lavarse la cara, donde el espejo le devolvió una imagen que le dio arcadas –Patético- le dijo el hombre reflejado al otro lado clavándole unos ojos verdes casi cadavéricos, antes tan brillantes y llenos de vida –Que diría él si te viera ahora?- su boca torciéndose en un mueca con apariencia de sonrisa al dirigir sus pensamientos precisamente a ese _él_.

No respondía a los mensajes, no le había visitado en más de un mes y sus sirvientes lo negaban cuando le buscaba en su casa. Claramente le estaba evitando.

Le conoció hace poco más de un año, mientras se encontraba en un viaje de negocios por París. Daba vueltas por uno de los muchos locales que exhibían desde el vino mas corriente hasta lo mejor que Francia tenía por ofrecer. Recorría el lugar con ojos de enamorado, tomando de cuando en cuando alguna botella examinándola con detenimiento y acariciándola como si de una dama se tratara, maravillado. Como buen inglés sentía un gusto y orgullo enormes por las bebidas de su país, pero hallarse rodeado de tal calidad y variedad le parecía un verdadero edén.

De repente sintió una mirada clavarse en su nuca haciendo que voltease. Largo cabello rubio atado con una cinta, selecta vestimenta -un aristócrata sin duda alguna- finas facciones, elegante porte. En el momento en que esos ojos azules de etéreo fulgor se cruzaron con los suyos, supo que su alma no volvería a conocer la paz. No pudo moverse de su sitio, mientras veía al hombre acercarse a él con paso firme sin romper el contacto visual.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento buen amigo, pero no he podido evitar notar que es usted un extranjero, inglés verdad? Se nota inmediatamente. Esta en viaje de negocios? Permítame darle la bienvenida a este hermoso país. Parece abrumado con la variedad de vinos que hay aquí, sin duda tiene buen ojo para la calidad. Me han dicho que usted es un caballero respetado y me gustaría ofrecerle mis servicios para asesorar su compra, claro si usted esta de acuerdo. No es necesaria una compensación, hago esto por el simple placer de hacerlo – dijo para terminar con un gesto indescifrable provocándole una extraña sensación que subió por su columna instalándose en su cabeza, aunque supo disimularlo bien.

Apartó la mirada mientras paso distraídamente una mano por su cabello, paseando sus ojos esmeraldas por entre las filas de botellas, al fin tomando una que le pareció adecuada.

-Veamos entonces, que me puede decir de esta?- preguntó con una sonrisa, pasándola a su interlocutor.

-Oh, un _Chateau Tour de Castillon_ gran reserva, un excelente tinto que estoy seguro será de su completo agrado – le dijo con aire de suficiencia devolviéndosela, rozando sus dedos en el proceso y el tacto se sintió como acercarse a hierro ardiente.

-Confiaré entonces en su buen gusto y ya que se ha ofrecido tan amablemente, quisiera que me ayudara a conocer algunos otros tipos si es que esta de acuerdo, señor… eeeh-

-Oh, disculpe usted mi descortesía. Francis, Francis Bonnefy, a su servicio- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Arthur Kirkland, es un placer- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona – Espero poder seguir contando con su amabilidad – estrechó su mano sintiendo como acariciaban disimuladamente el dorso de la misma con el pulgar.

El inglés no era tonto, sabía lo que esos gestos significaban. Porque era parecido a lo que él hacía cuando deseaba hacerle saber al otro que estaba interesado en una "amistad mas profunda" pero que otro se acercara de esa manera, con tanto descaro le parecía divertido, infinitamente divertido.

Estaba acostumbrado a jugar con fuego y a salir bien librado siempre. Por eso nunca se imaginó que en esta ocasión, perdería hasta la cordura en el proceso.

Ese fue el primer encuentro de muchos, Arthur decidió extender su estadía en Francia por tiempo indefinido adquiriendo una casa para tal efecto, la familia Bonnefy estaba más que encantada de tener amistad con tan notable persona. Podía vérsele en todo evento social junto a Francis, quien se encargó de introducirlo en su propio círculo de amistades, siendo cómplices y partícipes en las correrías del otro, ocupando sus intervalos libres en "conocerse mas a profundidad" en la obscuridad de alguna habitación.

_Monseur_ Bonnefy era en realidad una persona fascinante y lleno de matices, extremadamente culto pero capaz de discutir por las cosas más ridículas simplemente para provocarle, discusiones que siempre terminaban en una cama; perfecto caballero con las damas, altivo y desdeñoso con los varones. Conquistador empedernido que lo mismo era capaz de recitar hermosas poesías a su oído como hacer las cosas mas sucias al resto de su cuerpo con esa lengua filosa que le envenenaba hasta el alma.

Francis tenía una gran debilidad equiparable a su gusto por las aventuras ocasionales; se pavoneaba de ser un gran entendido de vinos. Pocos tienen el verdadero talento de catadores, pero en este caso, el suyo era real. En ese aspecto no diferían demasiado, de hecho se entretenía descubriendo cual había sido la bebida del día por el sabor de su aliento: _Domaine Barville, Tavel AOC, La Fiole Reserve, Saint-Joseph Tinto_… todos esos y muchos mas acabaron en sus bodegas por recomendación del francés. Se encargó de llenar su cava con los mejores vinos y a cambio él ocupó el espacio vacío en su cama.

Así fue hasta poco más de un mes, porque desde entonces le ha negado su presencia, así, sin motivo ni razón aparente, más que lo obvio. El juego se había terminado y por no notarlo a tiempo, él había resultado perdedor.

Trató de deshacerse de la molesta sensación que le inundó distrayéndose con lo que tuvo a la mano, desde un amante distinto cada día hasta casi acabar con las reservas de su bodega, convirtiéndose en un bebedor empedernido pero todo resulto inútil, pues a cada trago que daba le acompañaba eternamente el sabor de su aliento.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Salió de esa habitación para poder tomar un baño, sin preocuparse de ser visto. No había en el lugar ningún criado. Desde el día anterior dejó dicho que no volvería hasta pasando mañana ordenándoles no dejar la casa sola, sabiendo bien que eso seria suficiente para que todos se largaran al carnaval en cuanto les diera la espalda. Terminó de asearse, vistiéndose con un traje negro con detalles carmesí simple pero elegante, con antifaz y sombrero a juego. Regresó para comprobar que su "visita" se hubiese retirado y antes de salir pudo ver sobre la cómoda una botella de Merlot a poco mas de la mitad. La destapó, bebiendo casi todo su contenido en tres largos tragos.

El licor terminó por ahogar sus confusos pensamientos desapareciéndolos de su mente, pero enardeciendo la ponzoña de la venganza en su corazón llenándolo por completo. Esta vez sabía donde podría encontrarle con seguridad y donde no sería capaz de evitarle. Hora de terminar con este absurdo; debe hacerle saber a ese aristócrata petulante que con Arthur Kirkland no se juega de esa manera.

Caminó durante un largo rato entre lo que a él le parecía una multitud de sueños danzantes ataviados con coloridos trajes, hasta que por fin le vio. Su hombre iba vestido de mascara pero le reconocería a ciegas en cualquier lugar. Llevaba un traje ajustado en dos tonalidades de azul y rojo y en la cabeza un gorro cónico, con campanillas y cascabeles. Cuando notó la presencia de su amigo este le saludo con cordial alegría, señal de que ya se encontraba bastante bebido, tal parecía que no acabaría de estrecharle nunca la mano.

- _Monseur_ Bonnefy - le llamó en ese tono amistoso que usaban en público– realmente hubiera lamentado no ver por mi mismo lo bien que le sienta ese traje de… bufón? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- El problema es que su sentido de la moda esta deficiente, _mon ami_ – respondió el otro dando un par de pasos tambaleantes, sosteniéndose del brazo del inglés quien le guio por entre la multitud dirigiéndose disimuladamente a algún lugar mas tranquilo – Ha sido un largo tiempo sin verle, no sabe como me alegra haberle encontrado. Me han ofrecido un barril de algo que han llamado amontillado, aunque tengo mis dudas.

- Cómo? – exclamó el otro hombre con los ojos azules brillando - Amontillado? Un barril? Imposible! Y en pleno Carnaval!-

-Por eso mismo le digo que tengo mis dudas, así que quise una segunda opinión – contestó - iba a cometer la tontería de pagarlo como tal sin consultarle antes. No atendía mis llamados y temí perder una buena oferta.

-¡Amontillado!

-Digo que no estoy seguro.

-¡Amontillado!

-Pero como supuse que seguía muy ocupado para prestarme atención, iba ahora a buscar a alguno de los hermanos Vargas. Ellos son entendidos del tema y podrían decirme…

-Ja! Ese par de tontos son incapaces de distinguir el amontillado de un jerez-

-Pero aun así hay quienes dicen que sus paladares pueden competir con el tuyo, por supuesto yo no soy de esos - le susurró abandonando el tono cortés mientras le tomaba de las caderas llevándolo rápidamente a un callejón desierto adentrándose en su boca recorriéndola parsimoniosamente, como para comprobar lo dicho. Francis le apartó de un empujón limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, sus ojos zafiro mirándole con desdén, encendiéndole la sangre.

-Solo vamos allá -

-¿Adónde? -

-A tus bodegas -

-Mi amigoen verdad comprendo que aun estés ocupado, no quiero abusar de tu bondad. Esas señoritas seguro echarán de menos tu compañía. Por otra parte los Vargas… -

-He dicho queno tengo nada que hacer, así que marchémonos-

-No, amigo no. Debo considerar el resfriado que pareces estar sufriendo. Sabes que las bodegas son muy húmedas…-

-Oh por favor, no importa en lo más mínimo. Por otra parte, sinceramente creo que te han engañado y en cuanto a los Vargas repito, son incapaces de distinguir el amontillado del jerez –

Un Arthur ligeramente sonriente volvió a ofrecerle su brazo para apoyarse, se ajustó el antifaz y ambos se dirigieron a su palacio.

Sin necesidad de ser guiado, Francis supo por que pasillos dirigirse hasta llegar a las escaleras por las que se bajaba a los sótanos.

-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo sin pararte por aquí habrías olvidado como conducirte por mi casa, _mon_ _cher_ – le dijo alzando una de sus pobladas cejas mientras le alcanzaba una antorcha.

-Déjate de tonterías Kirkland – respondió secamente el otro comenzando a descender sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer, siendo vigilado de cerca por el dueño de la casa. Por fin luego de unos minutos, ambos se encontraron pisando el húmedo suelo de las catacumbas de la casa perteneciente a Lord Kirkland.

El andar del francés era vacilante y los cascabeles de su gorro tintineaban a cada uno de sus pasos

-Y la barrica de amontillado?- preguntó

-Esta mas allá, al fondo. Puedes ver esos puntos blancos que centellean en las paredes de estas cuevas?- dijo el inglés señalándolas con un gesto. Su amigo volteó a verlo con los ojos vidriosos de embriaguez.

-El nitro? – de repente empezó a toser.

- Donde te habías metido todo este tiempo? – le cuestionó mientras intentaba tomarlo del brazo, pero el otro hombre se lo sacudió rápidamente.

-Te estas portando como una mujer histérica, eso es tan impropio en ti Arthur - le escupió amargamente siguiendo su camino, tosiendo un par de veces mas a medida que eran rodeados por el frio húmedo de las catacumbas.

-Deberíamos regresar, puedes ponerte enfermo – le insistió sonando preocupado.

-Basta, una tos no me matará- respondió el francés

-Bueno, eso es cierto eres un tipo correoso después de todo. Al menos déjame ofrecerte un trago de Medoc, te defenderá de la humedad - dijo el ojjiverde tomando una de las botellas que se encontraban ahí almacenadas, rompiéndole el cuello y pasándosela a su amigo. Este aproximó a los labios la botella y le miró de reojo – a tu salud – dijo antes de dar un largo trago, Arthur haciendo lo propio cuando Francis se la devolviese.

Volvió a tomar el brazo del francés, reanudando su caminata.

- Que extensas son estas cuevas- comento distraídamente Francis mientras Arthur pasaba de sostener su brazo a envolver su cintura.

- La casa perteneció a la familia Montresors. Se dice que anteriormente estas cuevas eran usadas como prisiones- explicó al tiempo que la luz de la antorcha iluminaba unas murallas de huesos mezclados con las barricas – Seguro que no quieres volver? Estas temblando un poco – dijo el inglés con un tono de preocupación mientras frotaba el brazo de su amigo, quien se recargó inconscientemente contra el en busca de calor.

De repente se vio aprisionado entre una de las paredes y el cuerpo de Arthur, que empezó a recorrer su cuello con los labios y lengua mientras acercaba peligrosamente el fuego de la antorcha a su rostro.

-F-Francis… ha sido demasiado tiempo no crees? Apuesto a que tu también lo extrañas… ah vamos, regresemos… -hablaba entrecortadamente mientras invadía la boca del contrario sintiendo unos dedos largos clavarse en su espalda, como si fueran garras – p-por, por favor- pero en respuesta recibió un empujón que le hizo chocar contra el muro opuesto.

-Mira que eres pesado… a pesar de todo no te creí tan sentimentalmente idiota como para salirme con estas, je je je – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, arrebatándole la antorcha y siguiendo su camino. El inglés le siguió a paso lento, con la cabeza baja haciendo que sus cabellos le cubrieses parte del rostro.

En un momento el francés llegó al final del pasillo encontrándose con una pared de roca, haciendo que se detuviera en seco, estúpidamente absorto. Un instante después, ya se encontraba encadenado al muro de donde colgaban dos argollas aproximadamente a un metro de distancia una de otra, en sentido horizontal. De una de ellas colgaba una cadena, de la otra un candado. Rodear su cintura con los eslabones para sujetarlo fue cuestión de pocos segundos. Estaba demasiado aturdido para ofrecer resistencia. El ojiverde sacó la llave de la cerradura y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para observarle mejor.

- Pasa la mano por la pared, puedes sentir el nitro? Tu tos empeorará, déjame insistirte en que regresemos. No quieres? Entonces me retiro, no me quedará más remedio que abandonarte aquí-

-E-El amontillado!- exclamó su amigo que aun no volvía de su sorpresa.

-Es cierto- le respondió el otro – el amontillado.

Durante unos instantes no hubo sonido alguno, hasta que los pasos de Arthur acercándose resonaron en las paredes.

Pasó dulcemente la mano por su mejilla pero el otro no se movió; le beso profundamente sintiendo el gusto de su aliento en la boca, guardándolo solo para si, esta vez para siempre.

Se apartó caminando hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos al hombre encadenado en la pared a la vez que un par de traicioneras lágrimas asomaban a las esquinas de sus ojos, hasta que quedó fuera del alcance de la luz de la antorcha que colgaba del muro.

Se quedo quieto unos instantes mas, cuando de pronto salió del nicho una risa ahogada, que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Se emitía con una voz tan triste, que apenas se parecía a la del noble _Monseur_ Bonnefy.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Je, je, je! ¡Buena broma Kirkland, buena broma! ¡Lo que nos reiremos luego de esto en la plaza, ¡je, je, je!, el vino! -

-El amontillado –dijo el ojiverde

-¡Je, je, je! Sí, el amontillado. Pero no se nos hace tarde? No estarán esperándonos los demás? Vámonos ya.

-Sí –le respondió el otro- es hora de irse

-Por amor de Dios, Arthur!-

-Sí…- respondió el aludido en un susurro - por el amor de Dios –

-…..

No se movió de su lugar. Aguzó el oído, esperando obtener una respuesta pero solo hubo silencio.

-Francis? Francis!- llamó, pero lo único que se escuchó fue un tintineo de cascabeles. De repente sintió una fuerte presión en el corazón, producto seguramente de la humedad de las catacumbas, así que decidió apresurarse. Recorrió a grandes zancadas el camino de regreso sin detenerse ni una sola vez, echando cerrojo a la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Salió de la casa perdiéndose para siempre entre la bulliciosa multitud.

Nunca más fue visto de nuevo en aquel lugar. La casa fue abandonada. Nadie ha puesto un pie en ella en más de medio siglo.

* * *

><p>Y para el resto de las lectoras, solo soy una UsUkdiana infiel experimentado las posibilidades que puede ofrecerme el ArthurXMultiparing. Hasta el momento no he cambiado de opinión, Alfred sigue siendo mi chico ideal, pero no descarto volver a escribir FrUk, así que apelo a su consideración y criticas constructivas *sonríe, sonríe* Reviews por favor!<p> 


End file.
